


Fungible

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [634]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Some people miss the obvious.





	Fungible

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/24/2001 for the word [fungible](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/25/fungible).
> 
> fungible  
> (Law) Freely exchangeable for or replaceable by another of like nature or kind in the satisfaction of an obligation.  
> Interchangeable.  
> Something that is exchangeable or substitutable. Usually used in the plural.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #307 Silly.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fungible

It was silly to think of the MCRT as fungible. If they were so easily replaceable all the teams would have the same solve rate. Yet, still every director after Tom Morrow tried to move the members of the team around or otherwise mess with them. 

They didn’t get how unique the team was. They didn’t understand how the combination of Tony and Gibbs together could not be duplicated easily. Sure some other teams came close in other offices, but none could top Tony and Gibbs. 

Some may think DiNozzo silly, but that’s only his mask. It’s his outside the box thinking that complements Gibbs thoroughness that makes for a really great team. It’s impossible to train people to think outside the box, though, so it’s not something that can be easily replicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
